


Bring Me Sunshine

by orphan_account



Series: Cophine Drabbles [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, guess who was watching morcambe and wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Delphine's amusement, Cosima is very fond of Morcambe and Wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Sunshine

“Yes, well, notificate me if there are any changes. Not on the house phone though. Cosima is very fast.”

“Bien sûr. Um, Delphine.”

“Yes.”

"It’s notify.” Alison’s voice smiled. “Only Cosima would ever say notificate”.

Delphine sighed and hung up. Notificate was a perfectly valid world. If not entirely conventional. It was just a portable piece of Cosima. She made a mental note to use it next time the soccer mum was around.

Which would be the party. God. The whole thing had turned into a nightmare. Delphine shook her curls, as if to dislodge some weighty crown lodged there and hurried up the steps in the dark. She was glad to be free of planning and phone calls and dancing around behind her girlfriend’s back. Not that this wasn’t for a good cause, but lying didn’t sit right with Delphine. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t keep anything from Cosima, that she would be _warmerkindersofter_ , that she would never shut her out or keep her in the dark or let her believe for a second she was anything less than impossibly brilliant.

Unfortunately, the surprise graduation party had compromised her shining ideals a little.

Also, Alison’s attempts to practise her French over the phone were _annoying_.

But she was home now. Cosima’s apartment was three floors up, but she walked them, heels clicking on the cracked linoleum, enjoying the silence. If there was one thing Cosima’s place lacked, it was quiet.

Sure enough, Delphine mounted the final staircase to find faint trickles of TV laughter escaping from under their door.

“Bonsoir Cosima.” She hummed, opening the door.

There was no reply from the dark kitchen, only a tune, clearer now, warbling from the next room. Delphine’s brow furrowed. Cosima must have gone out and left the TV on. Turning, Delphine flicked on a light switch and began sorting through the mess of papers on the kitchen table for her tablet. She’d been meaning to Skype her parents in… well, since she’d made it official with Cosima.

Something twisted uncomfortably in her chest and she was painfully reminded of why she’d put this off for so long. Her purple fingernails brushed the papers again, finding the laptop beneath them. The cold and the anticipation sent a shiver down her spine and she grabbed the thing fast, trying to hold her nerve.

Why did this have to be so hard?

Delphine headed for the living room, eyes glossing over the flickering TV as they adjusted to the dark and collapsed on the sofa.

“Merde!”

“Shit!”

Delphine nearly jumped out her skin as she collided with something warm on the sofa. Something warm and Cosima shaped and swearing like a sailor.

“Cherie, I..” Delphine put her face in her hands and giggled despite herself, the tension in her core giving a warm snap as she pressed on a lamp. “I thought you’d gone out.” She studied Cosima intently, trying to figure out why her hyperactive girlfriend was lying on the sofa in the dark with the TV on and hadn’t made her presence known. Her eyes settled on a computer cable running up into the depths of Cosima’s baggy jumper. A gently placed hand revealed the block sat against her stomach.

“You have it bad, this time?” she enquired, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s unimpressed look.

Cosima whined softly and poked her with a socked foot.

“Poor puppy.” Delphine dumped her computer next to Cosima’s and slid down next to her girlfriend, pulling her in close. She sympathised, she really did, but there was something cutely amusing about Cosima’s insistence on shoving laptop chargers up her top once a month. She could smell the heated plastic from her perch above the dreadlocks. Softly as she could, Delphine slipped a hand past the jumper and removed the heated block, replacing it with a warm hand. Cosima blinked up at her, owl like without glasses, and Delphine smiled as she kissed her on the nose, all thoughts of Skype, Allison and grad parties gone as she focused on the TV.

After about 5 minutes, Delphine was growing restless. The show made no sense. None. Two men (presumably comedians) were talking a mile a minute to a man dressed as, was that Queen Elizabeth? Cosima seemed to be enjoying it though. Delphine could feel her stomach contract with laughter every time the short one made a joke. She hummed softly against rough dreads and settled on watching Cosima. She looked exhausted, little lines of discomfort creasing her brow and a tension in her back that Delphine’s hand couldn’t magic away. This was nothing though; they both knew it, not compared to this time last year, when Cosima’s chest had machine gun rattled at every breath and the blood on her lips spelt out terrible futures that Delphine couldn’t kiss away.

God, were her eyes misting? Delphine blinked rapidly, embarrassed at where her train of thought had led her. She pulled Cosima a little closer, trying simultaneously to inhale her presence and calm her pounding heart. Her love for Cosima shocked her sometimes with its intensity. Delphine knew (sometimes, at night, when only the streetlights outside were awake to share her admissions) that she would never love anyone like the girl in her arms.

Said girl was stirring, poking Delphine in the arm. Delphine mock glared at her, sappy thoughts replaced by irritation.

“What, Cosima.”

Cosima pouted in mock hurt. The effect was massacred by the fact she evidently couldn’t see a thing, her eyes squinting and dilated as they tried to focus on her girlfriend. Delphine bopped her on the nose and reached for Cosima’s glasses on the side table.

“What, ma cherie?” she asked again, softer, as she slid them onto Cosima’s face.

“It’s the song” was all the reply she got, as Cosima slid out of their embrace and turned the sound up.

Delphine listened, hearing a familiar but unrecognisable song. The two men were singing, and, she realised with a grin, so was Cosima.

“…let your arms be as warm as the sun from up above” Cosima half muttered as she spun slowly away from Delphine. It was impossibly cute, the way her hair swung and her lips moved over the words, smiling and off key.

Dephine tiptoed over to where she swayed, lost in the cheesy lyrics and slipped her hands around her slender waist.

“May I have this -ah, dance.”

Cosima hummed in agreement and then they were dancing, up and down past the bookshelf, slow and silly and romantic, Delphine knocking the coffee table and Cosima laughing as the chorus approached.

“Bring me fun, bring me sunshine, bring me love.” She half wailed as Delphine spun her around, grinning so infectiously that Delphine’s soft smile grew too, until they were glowing with it.

“You’re so cheesy, you know?” She hummed into Cosima’s ear, and kissed the smile right off her face as the trumpets blared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is was first Cophine Fanfic, like, ever *sweats nervously* so I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
